


let me fuck your open wounds

by petitlionhomme



Series: salvia plath [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Eiji can’t cope without splitting a vein or cumming in his hand, but when one of his more disgusting urges rears its head, he sees it as a means to distract himself from his loss.





	let me fuck your open wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I will be completely honest, I have no idea what this is but please heed the tags, there are mentions of the death of a child as well as a graphic description of murder, so please, if you feel this will be triggering; do not read it.

Death had always intrigued Eiji, to the point where he found himself drawn to gore and murder, bloody violence left something in him burning and twisted but it appealed to him so much to see it.

 

Ash didn’t know about it, not really, but he probably suspected. He probably saw the way Eiji’s eyes lit up when he was cutting the skin and fat of his thighs to ribbons, he saw the way his hands would twitch and he would get hard against his back.

 

So, Ash probably suspected but that didn’t mean he knew.

 

After the death of his little sister, however, watching her die was nothing like seeing a picture of someone’s slit throat or Ash bleeding all over his hands, it was cold. It chilled him and he wanted to cry every single time he thought of it.

 

She’d been on his bedroom floor, he had covered the spot with a large, purple rug that didn’t really match his room but he didn’t care.

 

Out of sight, out of mind.

 

He just needed a distraction.

 

—

Eiji locked his bedroom door and exhaled slowly, harshly. Ash wasn’t here, he was at work and he’d be there for nine more hours which gave Eiji plenty of time for what he was about to do.

 

The excitement thrummed beneath his skin as he stripped his pants and underwear off, pointedly keeping his eyes off of that damn purple rug.

 

He hated that color anyway.

 

Sitting at his desk, he opened up his laptop and began the tedious task of setting up VPN’s and fake browsers, he needed to make himself invisible.

 

The dark web, that’s where he planned to go. It was illegal shit, from kiddy porn to live rape, to human trafficking and even hit men.

 

He wasn’t there for that, he wasn’t like Ash’s adoptive father nor was he like the pretty Chinese boy who had hired a personal guard that everyone rumored was a Russian spy or hit man but no one could confirm.

 

However, there was one thing he wanted.

 

“Oh! I haven’t seen this one.”

 

The most hardcore of porn could be found on the deep web, the one where people were made to bleed and cry, it bordered on painful to watch but Eiji didn’t want that either, he wanted to witness someone dying.

 

He wanted to see the life leave their eyes (and not think of _her_ eyes, her eyes that looked so much like his mother’s) and he was nearly hard just thinking about it when he pressed play on the video, turning the sound down a little.

 

The set up was interesting, two boys and one didn’t seem to see the glances of pure hatred the other was tossing him. One was brunet, he was pretty average in appearance and the other had red hair. The red head looked so angry, but the way his nose wrinkled up was cute. The person behind the camera said something in another language- Russian, he remembered it from hearing Yue shakily say it (moaned it, he caught him holding Blanca by the wrist and grinding against him).

 

He didn’t know what was being said but the brunet seemed to realize something was wrong but by then it was too late. He was in a bedroom, the door was closed and the redhead had a knife, there really wasn’t any way out.

 

Not when the redhead was so angry that he’d started stabbing him before he could even ask a question.

 

Eiji pressed his thighs together at the first sign of blood, it sprayed everywhere. He must’ve hit an artery, it was so much.

 

The redhead laughed a little under his breath but the brunet wasn’t even dead, but he’d get there soon.

 

He was bleeding so much.

 

Eiji leaned in a little closer, head tilted in curiosity as the redhead dropped down on the other and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest, harsh Russian leaving his lips as he spoke.

 

If he knew what he was saying, maybe he wouldn’t haven’t enjoyed it as much. The brunet didn’t have much of a chest anymore, it was ripped open. Blood and viscera was everywhere, the redhead was covered.

 

Eiji was hard.

 

It was so disgusting, he knew that, but it was a guilty pleasure. Guilty, in all senses of the word, he wanted more when he saw the redhead tilt the boy’s head back and harshly drag the knife across, blood spraying out so beautifully that Eiji gasped.

 

His hands strayed down to his lap and he bit his lip but he didn’t touch himself. Where was the fun in that? He would rather be the one covered in blood, he was full of blood but his own would never quite compare to someone else’s.

 

Ash’s blood was warm and coppery and sweet and salty and just so full of life for someone who seemed so dead.

 

He glanced up and jolted in shock when he saw the redhead leaning into the camera to whisper something before he set the knife aside and slid to his bottom, legs open and his own arousal painfully obvious.

 

Oh.

 

That’s so hot, Eiji thought to himself, and he’s so big.

 

He could tell even from the angle the camera had that he was huge, enough that Eiji would probably struggle trying to-

 

The curtains of the room were purple, the same shade as that horrible rug on his floor, in his room, the same room his sister died in.

 

He felt sick and barely made it to his bathroom before he was vomiting and crying.

 

How foolish was he to try and forget, and to do it so shamefully at that.

 

Sitting back on his legs, Eiji breathed out slowly before rising to his feet and stumbling to the laptop, cutting the video and disabling everything.

 

It was blurry, between the tears, the smell of stomach acid and the emptiness.

 

—

 

Ash found Eiji on the bedroom floor after using his bus card to break into the bedroom, the door had been locked.

 

Eiji was curled up on the floor, half naked and his sister’s doll tucked into his chest. He looked like he’d been crying but luckily, he hadn’t tried to do something horrible to himself, or perhaps he did and it just blended in with all the other horrible things.

 

“Babe.. Come on, let’s get in bed.”

 

Eiji blinked slowly, blearily as he stared up at his boyfriend.

 

“Let’s get some rest.”

 

Heaven knew that both of them just needed some rest.

 


End file.
